Berk's Storm Story
by genesis 48
Summary: A month after the Vikings' victory over the Red Death, they face another dangerous foe. One that cannot be slayed or stopped.
1. Strange Behavior

**A/N: I have been seeing all the HTTYD fictions and since I loved the movie, and haven't done a new story in, well...forever...I decided to make a comeback. So, take it, Toothless!**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD. If he did, he would make sure I had a girlfriend in the movie, too!  
**

The sun slowly peeped over the Eastern Cliffs of the Isle of Berk. It had been about a month since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had become the very thing every Viking on Berk had doubted he would ever be: a hero. Hiccup had taken a huge risk and instead of killing a downed Night Fury dragon, he set it free, befriended it, trained it, and named his new best buddy Toothless. Together, dragon and tamer showed everyone that dragons and Vikings could become powerful allies. Even though it took a lot of time and convincing, not to mention a duel to the death with the evil queen dragon, the Red Death, and Hiccup losing his left foot, everyone had grown fond of the scaly, winged reptilians.

Hiccup was already up and about before sunrise. Because everyone was now befriending dragons, it became Hiccup's task to properly train the individuals of dragon taming, since he had the most experience. But Hiccup was still Gobber's apprentice at the blacksmith shop, which meant he had to get a jump on work before dragon training began in mid-morning. Usually, Toothless was there to assist his master when Hiccup needed help, but lately the Night Fury had been gone most mornings. Hiccup knew his best friend was roaming the island on foot, looking for a mate. Toothless had noticed how Hiccup and Astrid were interacting: they were slowly becoming closer and closer. Toothless wanted that same kind of love from one of his own kind.

Hiccup hoped Toothless would not be too determined in his quest for love. Night Furies were the rarest species of dragons. For Hiccup to find Toothless was probably just short of a miracle. To find another Night Fury and a female at that, Hiccup would need a golden horseshoe ironed to his shield.

By mid-morning, Hiccup had left Gobber's shop and prepared to get to his dragon training class. Toothless always was ready at the fighting ring, waiting for his master. But when Hiccup arrived, his buddy was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but his circle of Viking friends weren't there either. Hiccup walked over to the dragon's stables, where he saw a very strange predicament.

All the dragons that Hiccup's friends had befriended were acting very erratically. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback was nervously chattering its teeth. Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare was constantly setting itself on fire over and over, preventing it's trainer from getting on. Fishlegs' Gronkle was refusing to step outside, hiding itself behind Fishlegs' girthy frame. And Astrid was struggling to get her Deadly Nadder over to the dueling ring. As she pulled on her dragon's reins again, the Nadder suddenly lurched back, pulling Astrid to the dirt. Hiccup rushed over to help his girlfriend up.

"Astrid, what's going on here," he asked.

"Something weird, for sure," Astrid replied, casting a frustrated scowl toward her dragon. "All the dragons are acting strange and nothing we do can get them to stop. I've been struggling with Thorn all morning."

"Yeah, I recall Gobber mumbling how Terry was behaving when he came in to the shop earlier," Hiccup said, referring to his friend's Terrible Terror. "In fact, have any of you seen Toothless this morning? He wasn't at the dueling ring on time."

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders, the twins and Fishlegs followed suit. Astrid then piped up, "I caught a glimpse of him this earlier; he was heading for the west side of the island." Hiccup nodded, and added, "I'm gonna find him. Maybe I can figure out why all the dragons are acting so squirrely, too."

* * *

After tracking through the forest and picking up Toothless' footprints, Hiccup made it to the west shoreline. And sure enough, there was Toothless, sitting on his hunched hind legs and tail, gazing out over the ocean. His ears suddenly twitched, and the Night Fury turned his head around to see his master. Hiccup ran over and touched Toothless' right front paw.

"All the other dragons are acting really strange this morning, and you weren't at the training ring in time for class, buddy. What's going on?"

Toothless gazed at Hiccup for a moment, and then jerked his head toward the ocean. Hiccup looked at the ocean too, trying to decipher what his scaly friend was trying to tell him. At first, Hiccup saw nothing but empty waters. But then, Hiccup noticed the tide of the water. Normally, at this time of day, the tide was low, but now it was higher than usual. Also, the water was abnormally calm, as was the wind. Hiccup cast his gaze to the distant horizon. Then his wandering eyes caught a very dark spot over to the southwest. The spot was far off, but it looked very menacing. Hiccup suddenly knew what the spot was. It was something that made even the strongest Vikings' blood run cold. Those foolish or brave enough to sail toward the spots were never seen again.

The dark spot Toothless and Hiccup were looking at was a hurricane.

And it was headed straight for Berk.


	2. Hurricane Warning!

**A/N: To all those who added my story to their favorites, thank you so much! I'm very pleased that people are taking shines to my story. So, here's Chapter 2!**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own How to Train Your Dragon. He does, however, own a powerful imagination!**

Hiccup's mind raced as he jumped on Toothless and the dragon ran him back to the village. He now knew why all the dragons were acting so weird. Dragons were more in tuned with nature than most animals. When something was wrong, they could sense it. And from how strange the dragons were acting today, Hiccup knew this hurricane was sure to pack a punch. He reached his home, and ran inside.

"Dad, are you here? Dad, I got bad news," Hiccup called through his house. He was about to search the village when there in the front doorway was Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Hiccup's father.

"Son, what's with the yelling? And the pale face? You look like you came face to face with Odin himself," Stoic asked.

"Dad, have you noticed how weird all the dragons have been acting today?" After Stoic nodded, Hiccup shared his stunning observation.

"Well, I think I know why. I found Toothless over on the west shore and he was looking at the horizon. Dad, I think a hurricane is coming!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then Stoic promptly burst into gales of laughter! Hiccup's mouth was agape, as was Toothless' outside. "Dad, did you hear what I said? Why is that so hilarious?"

"Because," Stoic said, recomposing himself, "the only time a hurricane struck this island was just before our tribe first landed here. And besides, it's too late in the season for a hurricane!"

"Dad, you have to believe me! This is serious; and it would make sense of the dragons' behavior. You know as well as I do that dragons can sense things far beyond our understanding!"

"Well, Mr. Dragon master, if what you're saying is true, prove it," Stoic demanded.

"Alright, I will. Come on, Toothless. We have to take dad to the west shore so he can see it for himself," Hiccup said to his best friend. Toothless was now a little reluctant, but all the same, he led father and son across the island to the west shoreline.

* * *

When they finally got there, Stoic said, "This had better not be a ruse, son."

Hiccup, with a serious, yet smug look on his face, pointed to the southwest and replied, "Does that look like a ruse?"

Stoic gasped. The dark spot off in the distance was a little bigger now, proving Hiccup's claim. And as he looked closer, he could see the faint flashing of lightning inside the hurricane.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry I didn't believe your claim."

"It's alright, Dad. But right now, we have to tell everyone back at the village. We may not have much time."

"You're right," Stoic agreed. "Let's hurry!"

As soon as Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoic returned to the village, sheep horns were blown, alerting all the Vikings on the island to come to the hill on which Hiccup's house stood. After Stoic quieted everyone down, he said, "Everyone, a dreadful fact has been made known to me by my son. He led me to the western shore to show me something. I fear to inform you all of this, but a hurricane is coming."

A series of gasps and worried moans passed through the crowd. Stoic quieted everyone again, and continued.

"I highly suggest everyone to heed my instructions. First, tie and/or bolt down anything that is loose and can be picked up by the winds. Also, move the dragons from the stables into the den below the dueling ring. They'll be safer there. Lastly, when the storm is at our threshold, everyone go indoors and remain there until the storm has passed. Now, everyone, please hurry! We may not have very much to prepare."

The village quickly became a flurry of activity. The catapults were dismantled, and the parts were stowed away. The same was said for the giant dragon feeding areas. Since the Viking kids had the most experience with the dragons, it was their job to move them to the den. It was a task easier said than done. Some wouldn't listen, and the only way they complied was when Hiccup and Toothless took charge. Toothless, in dragon speak, began convincing most of the dragons that lived on the island to move back to the den for the time being. The ones that still lived on the Dragon Island, were urged to fly back home as fast as they could. As Hiccup and Toothless carefully led a Gronkle into the den, Astrid came up to her boyfriend.

"You really think this hurricane is going to strike us directly," she asked.

"I think so. But there are never any absolutes. Right now we have to assume this is a worst case scenario," Hiccup answered. Astrid nodded and helped Hiccup in getting the last of the dragons into the den.

Meanwhile, Stoic and Gobber were helping to bring the longboats ashore. They were making good progress. A while later, just as they brought the last boat ashore, Gobber was knocked over by a sudden oncoming wave. Then, the wind began to pick up as well.

"The storm! It's almost here," he yelled. Stoic immediately took action.

"Everyone indoors, now," he shouted. Stoic then helped his old friend up and the two ran the Great Hall, the strongest structure on the island.

Soon, most of the Vikings, along with a few dragons who couldn't fit into the den when it got full, were crowded into the Great Hall. Everyone had something to help pass the time. Fishlegs was making some changes to the dragon manual, Snotlout was trying to impress some other girls, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in one their usual shoving matches, Astrid was sharping her axe, and Hiccup stayed with Toothless near the fireplace.

Toothless looked really worried. He felt on edge and ready to spring into action. Even though all the Vikings took all the precautionary measures, Hiccup could tell that Toothless sensed something was still wrong. Then everyone heard a very scared roar outside the Great Hall's doors. Hiccup and Astrid knew that roar anywhere. It was Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Thorn.

"How can she be outside," Astrid cried. "I left her at my home!" Astrid ran to the doors.

"Astrid, wait!" She didn't hear Hiccup's protest as she opened the doors, and ran out into the driving rain.

Hiccup ran to the doors and opened them. He saw a sight he dreaded more than anything else during this morning. Outside was howling wind, heavy rains, lightning flashing, and thunder crashing. But it was what Hiccup did not see is what unnerved him.

Astrid and Thorn were nowhere in sight.


	3. Full Force Nature, Full Force Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, faithful dragon followers. I was trying to find the right way to continue on. Also, just a heads up, I know hurricanes are usually a tropical natural calamity. There have been, however, in the past, hurricanes that have made it as far north as the state of Maine. So I figured if a storm like that could survive all the way up there, then what the heck. But, I digress. Here's Chapter 3! Toothless, back me up, man!**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD, nor is he a good amateur meteorologist.**

**Author: (rolls eyes)**

Hiccup could not believe what he what he had just witnessed. He had always regarded Astrid to be a very good Viking. She had incredible weapon skills, great strength, and many other qualities he could think of. But Astrid was never the most insightful warrior. She liked to go right into the heat of the battle and think on her feet, never plan out something beforehand. And right now Astrid was facing something she should have thought twice about before heading out.

Hiccup knew the dangers of hurricanes from Gobber. Their winds were sometimes strong enough to blow over houses, their rain could cause flooding, and lightning, well that was a danger all itself. Despite the impending dangers, Hiccup knew he had to go after Astrid; even she could not live through a storm this violent.

Hiccup quickly ran to Toothless and stripped off the dragon's saddle, but left on the reins. He would need something to hold onto. Just then, Hiccup heard an imposing voice.

"Son, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

Hiccup turned to his father with a determined look in his eyes. "Dad, Astrid doesn't stand a snowball's chance in that storm. I have to go find her."

"Hiccup, Astrid is a strong, young Viking. I'm sure she can handle herself. Besides, I just got you back. I don't want to risk losing you again!"

"Dad, I love Astrid too much to not worry about her safety! She could be in grave danger right now! What would you have done if mom was out in this weather?"

Stoic had never seen his son this determined and bold, not since the battle against the Red Death. He then muttered, "You're right, Hiccup. You want to make sure the woman you love is safe. I would have done the same for your mother. Just promise me you'll come back alive, son."

Hiccup hugged his father and said, "I can at least promise that I'll be careful, and that I'll stay on the ground."

Stoic nodded and urged his son on. Hiccup led Toothless to the giant doors. "You ready for this, buddy," Hiccup asked. Toothless gave an confirming snort, set his ears back, and narrowed his eyes. Hiccup breathed deep, pushed open the doors, and together, dragon and tamer set off into the tempest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was carefully tracking across the island, searching for her Deadly Nadder, Thorn. Apparently, the lightning was frightening the dragon, which caused it to run off into the forest. Astrid knew she was way over her head, going out into a storm this dangerous. But she could not just leave her dragon out in this weather. Astrid repeatedly called out Thorn's name, while staying low to avoid the lightning. She was blown over by the wind three times already, and the rain was drenching her from head to toe. She didn't know how long she had been searching for her dragon, but that thought quickly vanished as Astrid heard a familiar roar.

"Thorn, stay where you are! I'm coming," Astrid shouted over the howling wind. But suddenly, a sharp cracking sound echoed behind Astrid. She looked back and gasped. One of the many pine trees had been blown down on the hill she was on, and was now heading right for her!

Astrid broke into a run and sprinted down the hill. She had no idea where she was going; the wind and rain was disorienting her sense of direction. All Astrid knew was that she had to dodge this runaway pine tree!

Suddenly up ahead, there was a giant boulder. Astrid realized she could use that for cover. She gained speed and threw herself over the boulder - and her heart skipped a beat.

The tree hit the boulder full force, and was sent up and over the large rock and plummeted down one of the cliffs on the Isle of Berk.

Astrid was now hanging on for dear life from dead roots and rocks on the side of the cliff. She now wished she hadn't come out into this storm. The wind was threatening to blow her off the cliff, and the driving rain was making her grip slippery. There was only one thing left that Astrid could do.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, HELP!"

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were tracking through the forest, trying to find Astrid and Thorn. Hiccup ruled out finding any footprints because the rain would have just washed it away. And Toothless could not pick up Thorn's scent, because of both the rain and wind. The two friends stopped to rest and think. Hiccup then leaned close to Toothless' ear and said, "Let's try our cove, maybe they went there."

Just as they were almost to the cove, Hiccup and Toothless heard the frightened roar of Thorn. They ran toward the sound and found Astrid's dragon inside a hollowed-out tree trunk at the cove. Both dragon and tamer ran down to the Deadly Nadder.

"Thorn, where is Astrid? Where is she, girl," Hiccup asked. The Nadder gave a snort that seemed to say _I have no idea_. "Well, at least you found some adequate shelter," Hiccup noted. "But we have to find Astrid, too. She could be in danger!"

Just as Hiccup and the two dragons started out, they all heard a shrill cry for help. Hiccup's heartbeat sped up.

He ran toward the yelling, ignoring the sharp pain in his prosthetic left leg when he put too much pressure on it. The screaming became more clearer and closer. "Astrid! Astrid, where are you," Hiccup yelled.

"HICCUP! I'm down here!" Hiccup slid to a stop just before a cliff, expecting the worst. He peered over the edge and felt a chill run down his spine. Astrid was clinging to some rocks and dead roots and the side of the cliff. Hiccup laid on his stomach and yelled down to her, "Just hold on! We'll pull you up!"

Hiccup turned back to the dragons. "Toothless, I need you and Thorn to lock your paws together."

Once the dragons did so, Hiccup had them come closer to the cliff. "Now, Toothless, I need you to dangle your tail down the cliff side so I can get to Astrid." Despite the fear of his master's safety, Toothless complied and lowered his tail down the side of the cliff. Hiccup carefully slid down the Night Fury's tail to where Astrid was.

"Astrid, give me your hand!"

Astrid looked up at Hiccup. "I'm afraid to! I could lose my footing!"

"You have to trust me, Astrid! Come on!"

Carefully, Astrid held out her hand. She was almost to Hiccup's hand, when a fierce gale of wind blew against the cliff, bringing the rain down even harder.

With a sharp scream, Astrid slipped and nearly fell to certain death. "Hiccup, I can't do this! I'm too scared!"

But then, Hiccup's tone of voice changed. He yelled in a commanding tone, "That's not the Astrid I know and love!"

Astrid looked back up at Hiccup, eyes wide with surprise.

"The Astrid I know and love is fearless, and never backs down from a challenge! I know you may never have had a challenge this tough, Astrid. But you're not going to get out of it so easy! Now, lose your fear, find your strength, and get your butt up here!"

Astrid had never heard Hiccup talk like that before. But his words certainly struck a nerve, and she took a firm hold of the side of the cliff. Astrid reached up and snatched Hiccup's hand. He pulled her up to him and both grabbed a hold of Toothless' tail.

"Thorn, Toothless, pull us up," Hiccup yelled up the side of the cliff. Carefully, the two dragons pulled their respected trainers up. When they reached the top, Astrid first embraced Hiccup, then her dragon.

"Come on," Hiccup yelled. "We got to get to shelter!"

* * *

After a brief walk, the two Vikings and two dragons made it to the cove where Hiccup and Toothless forged their friendship. There was just enough room inside the hollowed-out tree for everyone. Hiccup and Astrid huddled against Toothless since he was the warmer of the two dragons.

For a while, Hiccup and Astrid were quiet. Both wanted to say something, but didn't know what. The only sounds they heard were their dragons snorting, the rain pounding against the outside of the tree drunk, the wind whipping furiously, and the crashing of thunder after flashes of lightning.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. "Astrid, I know you were worried about Thorn. But following her out into this storm is nuts! What were you thinking when you went out into this?"

Astrid surprisingly snapped,"I wasn't worried about Thorn, I was terrified for her, Hiccup! Everything you've shown us about dragons is so amazing, and I don't want to lose the dragon I've befriended! And where do you come from lecturing me about going out into a heavy storm anyway? Last I checked we were still Vikings, and dealing with these sorts of things was an occupational hazard!"

"Astrid, I was terrified _for you_! Vikings or not, hurricanes are deadly! We still have to exercise some caution in these situations! And the reason why I was so terrified for you is because..." Hiccup trailed off. He caught his breath and finally muttered what he had wanted to say to Astrid since he first saw her when he was eight years old.

"...because I love you, Astrid! I've loved you for so long, and I love you too much to not worry about your well-being! That's why I went after you. That's why I was lecturing you, even if I didn't mean to."

Thorn and Toothless were both wearing confused expressions on their faces. Both were wondering if humans who loved each other acted like this all the time.

Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly and said quietly, "I never knew you loved me for so long. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You don't deserve that for caring about my safety."

"And I'm sorry for the lecturing and being so hard on you," Hiccup replied. For a moment, there was silence. Then came a small yelp of pain from Hiccup.

"That's for not telling me you loved me until now," Astrid quipped.

Hiccup just smiled, because he knew what was coming next. "And this is for saving my life," Astrid said before kissing Hiccup deeply.

The Viking teens both decided to stay where they were until the hurricane passed. It would give them some more privacy.

* * *

**A/N: I think just one more chapter, then the storm story will be finished! To all my readers, keep the reviews coming! Until the next chapter, See Ya!**


	4. Evacuate the Cove!

**A/N: Yikes! Has it really been over a month since I updated this story? What's wrong with me? Well, I suppose it's because a combination of being too busy at work, and trouble of how to continue the story. I'm also kind of peeved that it's taking so long for HTTYD to be released on DVD and Blu-Ray. But enough of my delusional ranting. Let us continue! Toothless, take it away!**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Genesis 48 does not own HTTYD. He is a simple dragon lover who procrastinates too much.**

**Author: Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!**

**Toothless: (in dragon speak) Hey! That's Hiccup's line!**

**

* * *

**After a while, the storm grew more intense. Hiccup was struggling to stay awake while Astrid and their dragons slept. He knew if the cove flooded too much, they would have to find drier shelter and head for higher ground. Hiccup turned his gaze from the rain, wind, and lightning outside toward his girlfriend. Never before had Hiccup had such blessings. He now had a best friend, a girlfriend, and recognition from his father and the whole village. Hiccup was rather uncomfortable with all these changes. He sometimes did not know what to say when he received so much praise for his actions. And he wondered if Astrid would actually want to marry him one day. They were both fourteen, two years before the traditional age of when Vikings could marry. Before all of the events a month ago, Hiccup thought he would never have the conversation with his father about how to ask someone to marry him. Now, just because Hiccup refused to kill a downed Night Fury dragon, everything was different.

Hiccup was suddenly shaken out of his reverie when he felt something wet on his right foot. He looked down and gasped. The water from the cove was rising from the rain and was now coming into the hollowed-out tree trunk Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons were seeking refuge in!

Hiccup immediately shook Astrid. "Hey, Astrid! Get up, we got to move!"

"What? What do you mean, is the storm-"

Astrid stopped mid -sentence. She saw the water coming in and then looked to Hiccup. "Over? Hardly; we have to get to higher ground. Come on!"

The two Viking teens woke up their respective dragons, and quickly but carefully, left their shelter and flew up to the ridge of the cove. Thorn and Toothless then began to trot through the forest, to find their masters suitable shelter. The rain and wind was not helping them at all. Even Toothless could only see a few feet in front of him. Suddenly, Hiccup made Toothless stop for a moment so he could take in their surroundings.

"Hiccup, what are you doing," Astrid asked when she stopped Thorn beside him.

"Trying to find out where we are. I know there's a way back to the village from the cove, I just hope we can find it. Then, as Hiccup looked to his right, he noticed something familiar. It was a ripped-down tree, and he knew that tree was down way before the hurricane struck the island. He then remembered when he first saw that tree: it was the day he and Toothless first met. He now knew how to get back home.

"Come on, Astrid! I'm pretty sure this is the way back to my home." The rain came down even harder. "And we better hurry," Hiccup added.

* * *

The front door to Hiccup's home opened with a fling. Hiccup led Astrid inside, with Toothless and Thorn in tow. Hiccup turned to Toothless and said, "Buddy, would you light a fire in the fireplace for us please?" Toothless nodded and carefully shot a low-powered blue fireball into the fireplace. The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder then found places for them to lay down that were out of the way. Hiccup tossed some firewood into the hearth, then turned to Astrid.

"I'll be right back. I'll get you some dry clothing." Astrid nodded, and sat in front of the fire to get warm. Then Toothless got up, and climbed the stairs to Hiccup's room. The Night Fury carefully nudged the door open with his nose.

"What the-Toothless! Don't you know how to knock? I probably wasn't decent," Hiccup said in a surprised tone.

Toothless simply sat down and gave Hiccup what could be the dragon's equivalent of a shrug.

Hiccup sighed as he dried himself off with some old rags. Since he was a blacksmith apprentice, he kept many of these tattered cloths around just in case. "I don't know, Toothless. I just don't know what to do about Astrid and I. I know we love each other, but I'm not sure if she really wants to marry me someday. And even then, I may become the chief of the village when dad gets too old to do it himself."

Toothless then walked over to his master and nuzzled his nose against Hiccup's chest. Obviously, Toothless couldn't actually talk to Hiccup, but it was clear that the dragon certainly understood the young Viking. Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless behind one of his ears. "Thanks buddy. Knowing that you listen to what I have to say makes me really happy."

The two best friends then clambered back down the stairs to give Astrid some dry clothes. "Thanks, Hiccup. Can I go into your room to change?" Hiccup nodded. After a few minutes, Astrid returned, and the two young Vikings curled up under a blanket in front of the fireplace, with both their dragons laying beside them.

How long they sat there, no one was sure. But suddenly, the rain, wind, everything outside calmed. Hiccup immediately noticed. He got up from the fire, and opened the door carefully. The sky was still dreadfully overcast, but there was a circle shaped void in which the clouds were brighter than the surrounding ones. Astrid then came to join Hiccup at the doorway, wearing one of Hiccup's green tunics.

"Is it over," she asked.

"Only half over," Hiccup replied. "We're in the eye of the storm right now." Hiccup's gaze shifted from the sky to their village below. "Our home looks a little worse for wear," he claimed.

Hiccup was right. The storm's fury had done a number on Berk. Some homes were collapsed, trees were blown down or uprooted. Because the village itself was elevated above the small harbor, there was no flooding. But the storm would soon be right back to it's original violent behavior. The eye would move off and the hurricane would be giving it's last hurrah on Berk. Hiccup was about to tell his girlfriend they should go back inside, when there came a booming voice.

"Hiccup! You are truly one in a million Vikings!" Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Stoic the Vast running towards them with a lantern in hand. "First you successfully train a Night Fury, then destroy the Queen Dragon, now you survive a hurricane? How many lives do you have, son?"

"Dad, what are you doing out here? You know we're in the eye of the storm, the bad weather could return any minute!"

"I came to survey the damage so far, and try to find you two. Astrid's mother is worried sick. Now I can tell her that you are both safe and sound. Just stay here, both of you. And make sure your dragons don't get too spooked by the lightning."

With that, Stoic continued along the past the other houses and hurried back to the Great Hall. Hiccup and Astrid simply shrugged at each other, and went back inside to wait out the rest of the heavy storm.

* * *

**Okay, maybe one more chapter after this one, THEN the story will be finished! I promise it won't take long for me to update this time; until then, keep on riding, dragon lovers!**


	5. Survival of the Vikings & Dragons

**A/N: Alright! This is it! The conclusion of my first HTTYD story! Will I write another? Maybe...if anyone would like to see a sequel to this story, please tell me. I feed off people's good reviews, and I live to please. So, let the story be finished. Toothless, one more time!  
**

**Toothless (in dragon speak): Genesis48 does not own HTTYD. I got nothing else to say.

* * *

**Sure enough, the storm's wrath returned a few minutes later. Both Hiccup and Astrid were huddled in front of the fireplace, keeping themselves warm and enjoying each others' company. Toothless and Thorn would occasionally need a fish or two, so Hiccup would grab them a couple from the storage basket.

Hiccup wanted so much to talk to Astrid about what he told Toothless earlier. But he was too nervous; he was afraid he would be coming on too strong. Finally, Hiccup decided he had to say something. He was about ask Astrid, when they heard a small, twittering sound. They both looked for the source of the noise.

"Toothless, was that you," Hiccup asked. The Night Fury shook his head in denial. "Hey, Hiccup. I think we have another dragon in here," Astrid said slyly. She pointed to a small open window.

There, sitting on the windowsill was a Terrible Terror, cocking it's head and giving a questioning look to the young Vikings. He had obviously twittered to get their attention.

"Terry, what are you doing here? You should be back at the forge," Hiccup said, recognizing the small dragon as the one Gobber had adopted. Hiccup got up, walked over to the window and held out his hand. The Terror climbed onto Hiccup's shoulder. He looked very jittery.

"You're wandering where Gobber is, aren't you? Well, why don't you stay here until the storm passes, then we'll take you back to him," Hiccup said as he brought Terry over near the fire. Hiccup sat back down next to Astrid and Terry clambered down to lay between them. Astrid gently scratched Terry's back and ears with a smile on her face. Hiccup couldn't help but gaze in affection at his girlfriend. He now had to tell her what he had been pondering about.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right? Even though I just admitted it today?"

"Of course, Hiccup. And I love you, too."

"Well, do you ever, maybe, I don't know, get married someday?"

Astrid started to say something, but paused. "To you, you mean?"

"Well, if not me, who," Hiccup asked with a shy smile.

"Hiccup, you and I both know we're too young to even consider being married yet," Astrid said sternly.

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup replied, feeling dejected.

"But," Astrid said kindly, while taking his hand, "I would love to be your wife someday when we are old enough. Provided you don't anything stupid or crazy."

Hiccup couldn't help but grin. One of the reasons he loved Astrid was her ability to provide wit in the most loving gestures. They both moved, closer to each other, about to share another kiss, when a low rumbling, groan echoed around them.

"That was too close too us to be thunder," Astrid claimed.

"Will, if it's not the storm, then what-" Hiccup was cut off when he looked at Toothless, who had the now famous "toothless grin" on his face. Hiccup was about to ask what was so funny to the Night Fury, when he caught a whiff of the air. Almost immediately, Hiccup and Astrid's hands moved to their faces in disgust. Hiccup shot a annoyed look at his dragon buddy.

"Oh gods, Toothless! That's awful! What have you been eating?"

* * *

After a few more hours, the storm was letting up. It may have still been raining, and the wind was still blowing pretty good, but it wasn't as violent as before. When the rain started to slow to a stop, Hiccup and Astrid, along with the three dragons, stepped out of Hiccup's house. Their eyes went wide with awe.

The village was transformed. Some more houses had collapsed, limbs and branches of trees were scattered everywhere, and the ground was covered with puddles. Berk almost didn't look like Berk anymore.

"Wow, the last time the village looked like this was when dragons weren't yet our allies," Astrid claimed.

"Yeah, we'd better search the collapsed homes, see if anyone is trapped," Hiccup suggested. Astrid nodded, and they split up to begin searching for anyone trapped in their damaged houses. As it turned out, Terry was a great sniffer, and could easily sniff out any human scent if one was present. Plus, his small size allowed him to sift through the rubble of homes at will to reach any trapped people.

Soon, Hiccup, Toothless, and Terry were searching the last demolished structure. Hiccup then heard the big doors of the Great Hall open. Stoic the Vast led the Vikings out, with Gobber beside him. Hiccup ran to the bottom of the staircase which led to the Great Hall.

"Hiccup! Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Toothless and I, along with Astrid, were searching the collapsed houses for anyone trapped in there. And we had a little help from this little guy."

Terry hopped over and squawked in happiness when he say Gobber. "Hey, Terry! I'm sorry I left ye home alone. From now on, I won't let ye out of me sight!"

"You searched the village yourself, Hiccup? I'm so proud of you. You're taking on the traits you need if you want to take my place someday when can't do it anymore."

Astrid came up with some survivors she and Thorn had found. She then gave Hiccup a kiss, and said, "That's for your hospitality."

Hiccup grinned, then heard his father bellow, "Everyone, because of Hiccup's bravery, his knowledge, and loyalty and care for his tribe, we have survived the wrath of our gods! I encourage everyone to help clean up our village, and then, we will celebrate our survival of this deadly storm!"

Cheers erupted from the Viking villagers, the dragons all roared in approval, and Hiccup couldn't help but think that if he could tame a Night Fury, slay an evil queen dragon, and survive a hurricane, there wasn't anything he couldn't do or accomplish in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished! Phew! I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers; you guys were the ones that kept me going. And I would also like to thank everyone at Dreamworks Animation for making such an awesome movie! Catch you all on the flip side!**


End file.
